Dear Diary
by The Miser
Summary: Misty decides to give this diary thing a shot.
1. Day 1: First Entry

Dear Diary,

This is a little weird…I've never done something quite like it before. The stereotype is that all girls have their own little diaries filled with secrets and stuff, but I never saw the allure of it all. I guess you can just call this an experiment to see what it's like to have a diary. Though, if my sisters decide to go prying into these pages, I'll unleash a spectacle of water power that'll prove to them why I'm the main Gym Leader here in Cerulean.

Well, there's my first topic I guess… I stopped adventuring last month, as in traveling around the world. I just didn't see the point of it anymore. It isn't about the strength of the Pokémon you catch; it's the strength you are able to bring out of your Pokémon that counts. According to Brock, that's the Gym Leader code.

My goal is to become to greatest water-type Pokémon trainer in the world. The reason I make sure to specifically mention the water-type as my signature is because of this boy I met awhile back. I was just fishing on the shore when he suddenly ran up with his Pikachu in toe and stole my bike. By the time I caught up to them it was charred into uselessness by the powerful electric-type Pokémon. This boy's name was Ash Ketchum. His goal is to become the greatest Pokémon master of all time; though nobody really knows what the title of 'Pokémon Master' means beyond being really good at battling. As good as I am at being a trainer; Ash is on his own level.

I guess now is a good time to mention that Ash is kind of my boyfriend. I get embarrassed every time I think about that! It happened so quickly that I had to double-take to make sure he had spoken correctly. We were both in the Hoenn region; I was scoping the water-types of the region while Ash was challenging the gyms there. After about four months of traveling I happened to run into him and his friends. In the little group Ash was traveling around with at the time was our good friend Brock, possibly one of the future greats in the field of knowledge regarding Pokémon and breeding. He's also a fabulous Gym Leader, far better than me in my own opinion. He specializes in the rock and ground types, but he doesn't really do that anymore on account of his brother taking over for him. Instead, Brock is training to be the greatest Pokémon breeder in the world. It fits I guess, considering that Brock is a pervert.

What disturbed me was that there were two new people to join Ash and Brock; May and Max. The girl, May, is a bit of a weird one. She doesn't seem to care about Pokémon all that much, I agree with her completely when it comes to bug-types. She's the older sister to the young Max, who reminds me of what I used to think Professor Oak would look like as a kid. According to Ash, May wants to be a top contender in the Pokémon contest league while Max wants to be a Pokémon professor. My problem with the whole affair was that May was quite the looker. In terms of appearance, she beats me I guess. I don't really have the face of a model like she seems to and my breasts haven't really developed all the much compared to hers. She was everything I used to think Ash liked. At least I thought that until Ash kissed me!

It happened one night in Hoenn. May and Max were both asleep while Ash decided to go for a nighttime stroll. I was fishing just a little ways away from them. Ash terrified me when he walked up behind me. I hadn't expected to be joined that night. Rather than just depart and leave me alone, Ash sat on the shore next to me. We talked about our journey in Kanto and about where we wanted to go. He told me about how the Hoenn gyms were really difficult and how it was a lot different than Kanto. I told him about the water-types I was after, mainly Feebass, an incredibly rare water-type that evolves into one of the most beautiful Pokémon in the world. Then, in the midst of an awkward silence, Ash kissed me out of nowhere. It was so wonderful! Absolutely the greatest night of my life! It would've been far better had it not been for Brock lurking behind us like the creeper he is.

I guess this is it for my very first diary entry. See you tomorrow or whatever.

With Love,

Misty


	2. Day 2: Weird Trainer

Dear Diary,

Today was rather interesting. There was this one trainer who was unbelievable; he was actually the only trainer of the day. He marched into the gym brandishing the Boulder Badge from Brock's old gym. I've honestly never seen a cockier kid in my life. Actually, the way he stomped around with his hat on reminded me of a certain special someone who acted the same way. Anyway, he challenged me as soon as he saw me. The poor kid never stood a chance. I don't even understand how Brock's little brother lost to the brat. All the kid had were a bunch of Ratatata. He even stood there and told me how his Ratatata were in the top percentage or something stupid like that. It was sad, really.

Anyway, on to a more important matter; Ash called me today! He said he was doing fine and everything was ok. According to him, Hoenn was going through a bit of a dry spell that he said I was lucky to have missed. Apparently, he and the group were busy with these weird guys in costumes. Now I should offer a bit of information; Ash has always been plagued by costumed idiots. Whether that be the bumbling Team Rocket trio who are constantly after Ash's Pikachu, that annoying Gary Oak and his lavender shirt that hurts to stare at, or the weird Team Rocket duo Butch and Cassidy, costumed idiots seem to have an affinity for poor Ash. Granted, he is destined to be the greatest trainer ever, so obstacles are to be expected.

Sorry for ranting a bit there, now where was I? Oh yeah, the phone call. He told me that he misses me and that he could really use my company over there. As much as I'd love to drop everything and head back over there, I just can't. My sisters are the worst Gym Leaders in history and if Cerulean City is supposed to be respected for the gym then we need a good Gym Leader. Unfortunately, I'm the best the city can do. It's not all that bad though, the trainers that come to challenge me are always interesting. Some aren't that bad looking in fact, none as adorable as Ash though.

What else is there to talk about? Hm…well, I guess it is technically relevant to your interests; you know, with you being a book and all. I had a dream about Ash last night, the same one as I usually have when I dream about him. Would it be more of a memory than a dream? Cause it's just the night he and I first kissed that I keep dreaming about. I don't know. All I know is that boy can kiss really well. Like, absurdly well for a runt like Ash. He told me so many great things that night, so many things that I'll never forget. I never would've guessed Ash's middle name was Marion! Haha that was probably the funniest thing anyone has ever told me. In return for that useful bit of information, I told him about an insecurity I've harbored for a long time; Brock's lack of attention for me.

He always freaks out over girls he sees. Practically any girl we run into falls prey to his advances. That's why I got upset when he never came onto me. I know I'm not the prettiest thing in the world, that's a title that Ash's new friend May could contend for. What I can't understand is that there is literally no real reason Brock shouldn't like me. I've been told I look good in a bikini and the boys have both seen me in one numerous times. Ash said it probably had something to do with age or something like that. I don't know, I just hope it has nothing to do with my appearance.

Speaking of May, I had a horrid thought this morning. You see, back in Hoenn May told me about how she felt about Ash. She told me that she was dreadfully interested in dating him, not that I can't see why someone would choose not to date the runt, but it became a real problem when Ash asked me out on the shore. We have yet to actually tell anyone about that night. Only Brock knows the specifics. The problem is that I don't think Ash could be able to resist May if she were to advance on him. She's, as you know, a looker. And Ash is renowned, not as harshly as Brock though, for being able to melt if a pretty girl winks in his general direction. I know that he would remain faithful, but it would be difficult to turn her down completely. That's where Brock comes in. He said that he would protect Ash from becoming victim to any attempts May could make.

Well, I've got to go clean the battling pool so I'll write you again tomorrow.

Till Next Time,

Misty


	3. Day 3: Quite Alluring

Dear Diary,

Nothing happened today, NOTHING! I honestly find it hard to remember a day more boring that today. No trainers, no training my Pokémon, no cleaning, and not even my sisters were around to annoy me. It was horrible. I suppose this does you a disservice as well, with nothing happening I have nothing to write. I could talk about where my sisters went if for nothing else other than something write about.

There was this odd Pokémon festival going on downtown and my sisters decided to advertise the gym by going down there. I got to stay behind in case any trainers were to come by. You know what? I bet they advertised. They probably advertised themselves to every boy within a mile.

Actually, I'm not being entirely truthful; something did happen. It wasn't important though. To work through the boredom I began to rummage through my room for something interesting to do. What I found was rather interesting. Underneath an old bikini of mine I found the lure Ash had made me a long time ago. I still remember that day, it was the day that I realized that the feelings I had for Ash weren't temporary. We had decided to split up and do our own stuff that day. Brock went to the local bazaar to do some food shopping, I decided to go swimming in the lake near the town we were in, and Ash said he wanted to go and battle some trainers. I should've known better.

An hour after we split up, I was surprised to see Ash waiting for me at the shore looking impatient as always. Our group wasn't supposed to meet up for another two hours or so, which meant that the boy's early arrival was wasting time he would much rather use battling. I swam to shore as quickly as I could to make sure nothing was wrong. Instead of having bad news, Ash held out a small box to me. Miffed, I almost threw it into the water just to anger him, but the look on his face persuaded me to take a look at whatever it was he had bought me. Sitting in the box was a fishing lure in the shape of Ash; it even had his stupid little hat. What stopped me from accosting him for gifting me with such an awkward present was the fact that I noticed what kind of lure it was. The thing was the absolute best on the market, really pricey. Making matters more special was the fact that it was obvious to me that he had the store mold the lure into his shape. He called it a token of friendship. I was absolutely speechless. Never before had I received such a nice gift for absolutely no reason.

For the longest time I thought I had lost the adorable thing. Instead, it was right there with me the whole time, just like Ash had promised me that he would always be in some fashion the day of our kiss.

That's all I have to say for tonight unfortunately. Hopefully I'll have something of actual value to add to these pages tomorrow.

Goodnight,

Misty


	4. Day 4: Professor Oak

Dear Diary,

Alright, this entry is gonna be a huge improvement on last night's entry! You see, today I learned that an old friend of mine was in town for a lecture about Pokémon behavior. Can you guess who? Professor Oak! Ok, perhaps I should've actually asked you a legitimate question…that would make me weird…weird like the Kanto psychic-type Gym Leader Sabrina. Anyhow, Professor Oak came to town! He's like, the foremost mind on Pokémon in the world! Now let me get this straight; I don't need to learn anything and he doesn't really know anything I would want to know in regards to Pokémon. My excitement about his being here was totally about the fact that I haven't seen him in forever.

I figured this out when he dropped by the gym around noon. He talked to my sisters, poor guy, while I swam unknowing of his presence. By the time I was out and dry, my demented sisters had already gone and made the man lunch and everything. Fortunately for him, one of Cerulean's fastest rising stars was set to have some big battle and my sisters chose not to miss it for the world. This left me time to actually talk to the man myself.

He told me about how things were doing in Pallet Town and how Ash's mom was. The most surprising thing he told me was that Gary had acquired a girlfriend. Can you believe that? A jerk like Gary goes and gets a girlfriend! I was understandably shocked. Apparently, he was in Johto doing some research or something and he ran into the…crap…I think I forgot…Goldenrod City maybe…I don't know; he ran into a Gym Leader and struck up a relationship with her. I wish I could remember exactly what Oak had said, because Ash would love to hear that.

Speaking of Ash, Professor Oak actually had some news about him. According to him, Ash's Pokémon were getting really strong. The ones that stood out most were his Muk and especially his Snorlax. Oak told me that he had never seen a Snorlax as strong as Ash's and gushed to me about how proud he was of the boy. Of course I agreed, I'm proud of him too. Oak asked me if I'd heard from Ash lately as he had yet to contact anyone in Pallet Town for about a week. This worried me a bit. Ash wasn't one to keep his mother waiting for a call.

What reassured me was that Ash was with Brock and that meant that they were all okay. Brock wouldn't let anything happen to my Ash. That's for certain. Plus, if something was very wrong, then Ash's Charizard would've saved the boy like it always does. However, Oak's worries did nothing but re-birth my own fears regarding the sultry May.

NO! I can't let myself fall back into that line of thought! Ash would never fall for a girl like her! He just wouldn't…I hope. After all, Brock told me that Ash liked butts better than breasts and that happens to be one of the few areas where I beat May. I can credit all the swimming I do for my cute butt; which could honestly be one of my last defenses against all that May has to offer Ash.

Anyway…onto more present matters…I think my sisters know where I'm hiding this diary. They've dropped hints about it and I've overheard them discussing it. I'd never forgive them if they found it. There isn't much written inside of this thing, but what's there is embarrassing for anyone but me to know. That's why I've got this great hiding spot for my diary. It's so good! Nobody will be able to find it once I hide it there.

Well…crap…I'm really tired right now and my day tomorrow is gonna be a busy one. You know how Saturdays are for gyms. Busiest day of the week and I have to do a lot of training on Wednesday, provided none of the trainers manage to critically injure any of my Pokémon. Oh well, time for sleep, goodnight!

Sincerely,

Misty


	5. Day ?: ?

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I found you! And here I thought I would have to go and buy a brand new diary. Allow me to explain, about six months ago I put you in that hiding place I found to protect you from my sister's prying eyes. Well…I forgot where that hiding place was. Since that day I have been looking all over the gym for you. I even accused my sisters of stealing you, but I guess that means I should apologize to them. The only reason I found you was because I was looking in my closet for something to wear today and I bumped into the side of my closet knocking off a loose panel from the wall revealing where you were hidden. I feel so stupid. Oh well, time for the updates.

The first update I have is that Ash came home from Hoenn about three months after I lost you. Of course it was only a short visit for him to get a change of clothes from his mother and to see all of his old friends. The best part was that he dropped my gym to see me on the way to Pallet. Brock continued on without him. We spent some much needed quality time together that day. Apparently, Brock had told everybody that Ash had gotten hung up in Cerulean for some reason and would be a day late. I owe that boy so much; I hope he accepts cookies… Anyway, Ash and I got to spend the night together. It was absolutely perfect. My sisters bought tickets to some Pokémon exhibition tournament down town and would be gone for the weekend. I'm lucky Ash didn't want to get involved in that thing.

In preparation for that night, I closed the gym down and ordered a few movies. I also cooked a gargantuan meal for us and our Pokémon. Turns out I'm a pretty good cook. All of Ash's new Hoenn Pokémon seemed to like it enough. Pikachu was easy to please. The cute little guy always did like my cooking. Ash loved it, though that's not surprising considering his gluttonous hunger overcoming his taste buds.

Although the meal went well and the movies turned out to be hilarious, the best part of the night was the time we spent together afterwards. His Pokémon were all tuckered out after the movies and practically fell asleep in the television room, the poor dears. Even Pikachu couldn't make it through the last movie. We moved them to the spare guest room in the gym so they could sleep in style for once. In the end it was only Ash and me. We sat out together on a float in the middle of the gym pool; I opened the skylight for an added bonus. The stars sat in the night sky like some wonderful light show. Cerulean was rather famous for how clear the night sky was.

We lay under the stars for what seemed to be hours. Ash told me all about Hoenn and everything he saw. Jealousy sank in as he described how he witnessed Kyorge and Groudon battle it out. He could be so lucky sometimes. I felt disappointed when he asked me about life here in Kanto. Nothing that interesting ever happened here. Once Giovanni's lab blew up there were never anymore Team Rocket shenanigans. None of Kanto's legendaries ever did battle or anything like that. Though I did mention to him the time I thought I saw a Mew out front of the gym. My stories weren't as good as his unfortunately. I feared that he would get bored and fall asleep like he used to when we first met. However, my dear Ash stayed awake and listened to all of them with actual interest. I think he just missed having me talk to him.

Around the fourth hour on the raft we decided it was time for bed. He had a busy day coming up and I would have to open the gym back up. Surely there were more than a few trainers who got cheated out of chance to battle me by my closing the gym. So, I took Ash back to my room after we got changed and we shared my bed. Oh…I miss sleeping with him. Sleeping alone just can't compare to having the boy of your dreams hugging you in his sleep.

My fantasy ended in the morning. It was so sad to see Ash packing to leave for Pallet. However, he said he wouldn't go without battling me. I, of course, would do anything for just a few more minutes with him. The battle actually went really well for me. Ash's Hoenn Pokémon were stronger than I had expected, but I managed to take him down to his last Pokémon. Unfortunately, that last chance happened to be Pikachu. The rest of the battle went as you might've expected it to. Pikachu mopped the floor with the rest of my team. It always amazes me to see just how strong the little mouse was getting. To think it'll only get even stronger….

We kissed goodbye shortly after the battle and he left once again to start a new journey. Before he left, Ash offered me a chance to join him this time. I would've loved to have said yes to him. To travel around Sinnoh and visit those legendary lakes would be yet another dream come true. However, I couldn't in all good conscious leave the gym in my sister's hands. I could see that it broke his heart for me to say no, but I didn't really have a choice. In response to my answer, Ash promised to come home one day and open a gym in Pallet Town. That way we would be close. Hopefully I will have found a replacement by that time so I can go and join him in Pallet. I always have loved that little town.

From what I've heard, Ash is already moving through Sinnoh at a surprising speed. Shortly after he and Brock got there I received a call from Brock. It was rather troubling news. According to him, they had been joined by yet another girl. Once he showed me her picture I was almost floored by it. She was absolutely beautiful. Not as busty as May and not as fit as me, but this girl was tremendously attractive from the one picture I saw. Brock told me that she was training to be a coordinator like May and that this girl, Dawn was her name I believe, was clearly interested in Ash. For the second time I had to ask my old friend to play security guard for me. I couldn't have some goddess incarnate hitting on my man.

Well, that's about it for now diary. I'll definitely get back to my old routine tomorrow. Hopefully my sisters have given up looking for you and I'll be able to just put you in my nightstand drawer.

Sincerely,

Misty


	6. Dawn of a New Day

Dear Diary,

Today was a bad day, a very bad day. Apart from being completely alone, my sisters decided to go on vacation for a month or something, I received a very disturbing phone call from Brock. Now please forgive me for anything I say in this entry as I cannot be held responsible for what I say when I vent.

Apparently they decided to bed down in some cabin or something. Brock told me that he was tired from the traveling they did that day and that he, regrettably was the word he kept using, fell asleep before Ash and that girl Dawn. During this little unsupervised time that little whore made her move. I knew I should've talked to Ash the other day. Something just felt off to me and I was apparently right. You see, once Brock was asleep Dawn began to talk to Ash. All Brock knows is this morning Ash told him that she had asked him out after a night of "hanging out". I don't even want to know what he meant by a night of hanging out. Honestly, I wouldn't believe a damn thing that boy has to say right now.

In Brock's defense, he tried his best to discourage Ash without alerting Dawn to the intensity of his efforts. Ash being Ash resisted and decided to remain faithful to his word…funny how Brock used the word faithful…especially since Ash was being anything but faithful. What was he thinking? It doesn't matter how alluring the thought of dating Dawn is, I'm his girlfriend…at least I think I am… I should've told you this last night but I didn't think that it would become such an issue.

The last time Ash and I talked on the phone was disastrous. I begged him to bring along another boy or something to distract his newest friend and I almost told him to just get rid of her. Of course Ash couldn't believe what I was saying. His heart was always too big for his own good…or more my own good I guess. He chastised me for thinking he would be unfaithful and that I had nothing to worry about. I, unwisely upon recollection, told him that I couldn't trust her. Girls can be manipulative if they want to. Ash wouldn't hear it though; he got so mad at me. I don't think I've ever seen him so upset. That was when I, once again unwisely, hung up on him. I've tried calling back, but he just won't pick up.

I can't help but feel that this is my fault. I drove him into that little whore…that's not fair. I don't even know Dawn. She's probably a very kind and sweet person. I'm the one that's to blame here. Ash got mad at me and let his guard down. However, I won't just sit here and let this happen. The very day my sisters get back I'll charter a plane to Sinnoh and I'll make sure to introduce myself to Dawn. Who knows, maybe I'll even stick around up there and make sure this doesn't happen again. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Cheat on me will he…Ash is gonna wish he was never born when I get done with him.

Over and Out,

Misty


	7. Worse and Worse

Dear Diary,

Could this week get any worse? Today was absolutely nothing special. No trainers, no calls, which meant there was nothing to do. I occupied myself with checking ticket prices for a flight to Sinnoh and cleaning the pool. The very first thing to happen was practically absurd in how unimaginable it was.

So there I was, browsing on my laptop for ticket prices when a crowd began to gather in front of the gym. It was so bizarre that I almost called Officer Jenny to let her know something weird was happening. I opted not to make the call when the front doors to the gym opened up. Imagine my surprise when that guy my sisters went to go see a long time ago.

Let me elaborate as to who this guy is. He was born in Cerulean and got his start here. It wasn't even a month later that his face was everywhere. You see, he was obliterating gym after gym and was making the leaders look like fools. I never did see the allure he held over the public. Hell, I've always been disgusted with the little nickname the media granted him; Kanto's Favorite Son. More like Kanto's luckiest loser. It hurt my feelings when the media would talk about how easily he beat the Gym Leaders of Kanto. I was adventuring with Ash at the time so Brock and I were overlooked.

He walked right up to me and issued the challenge without even so much as a greeting. Thanks to Ash I was in the mood to cause some damage. I was hoping that I could relieve some anger by putting this overhyped punk in his place. Unfortunately, this guy wasn't overhyped at all. I've never been humiliated that quickly before. I never even got past his first Pokémon; a damn Alakazam. Of course the press had a field day asking me questions; mostly about how it felt to be the latest victim of the next Pokémon Master. I forced everyone out of the gym and basically locked up tight for the day.

It's all Ash's fault. I probably could've beaten the psychic-type if I wasn't so distracted. That boy is in for a world of hurt next time I see him. Though that won't heal any of the damage he did. He yelled at me on the phone, went behind my back and made a date with another girl, and distracted me from the most important battle I've ever been a part of. I swear I'm gonna tear that boy a new hole to spout lies from after all this. He'll regret the day he chose to disregard my feelings.

Love,

Misty


	8. Just Another Day

Dear Diary,

This getting ridiculous! It has been almost a month since my sisters decided they needed a little road trip. I was told that they would be back within a month but of course that was a lie. How do I know it was a lie you ask? Well, I was preparing my bags for my trip to Sinnoh when I got a phone call. On the other end was none other than the three most incompetent Gym Leaders in the world. They told me that it would be another week or so before they could get back. Like it matters…they'll just call in a few days and say the same thing.

What do I do diary? My bags are packed, my mind is set, and I've got the money ready for Sinnoh yet I can't leave the Gym unattended. Hell, I could say the same thing even if my sisters were here. Leaving it in their hands was worse than abandoning it. I'm completely torn about all of this. Almost every fiber of my being wants to go to Sinnoh so that I can smack the stupid out of Ash. However, I can't just be selfish about this. My decision will affect so many people.

I'd be doing the entirety of Kanto a disservice by letting my sisters take over. Trainers that would pass through this Gym would do so without actually earning a victory. My sisters are practically pushovers due to how the slightest shimmer of something shiny can occupy their attention for minutes. That would leave those trainers feeling overly confident about their abilities. After my Gym there are two other gyms for trainers to choose from; Brock's old Gym and Lieutenant Surge's Gym. Should anyone go to Brock's then they would run into his younger brother who, despite Brock's training, is still a bit easy to beat. Then there's Surge. Out of every Gym Leader in Kanto Surge manages to be the most feared. He's so savage that it makes you actually want to avoid him completely. Not to mention how weird that guy is, I think he carried a bit too much of that American charisma over here. Poor trainers feeling confident over their victory over my sisters would be torn asunder by Surge. That goes without mentioning his powerful Raichu.

How do I best handle this situation? I can honestly say that I have no damn clue. Relationships were never my specialty. I only wanted a boyfriend because my sisters would date a different guy every week. Brock didn't help anything either. Literally every pretty girl he saw would receive his attention. This would require me to actually drag him away. My confidence actually took a pretty steep hit when he never did any of that for me, but I guess he has his reasons or whatever. All I know is that I'm out of my element here.

Sometimes I just can't believe any of this. It gets me so damn flustered! I may not even do an entry tomorrow. I'll be sure to let you know if anything changes.

Bye for now,

Misty


	9. Misty's Dad

Dear Diary,

What is with my life? I know normal people don't go through this stuff. Normal life can't be this dramatic; it just can't be. I'm not even fifteen years old and I run a freaking Gym! My sisters are to blame for that one I guess…I can blame them a lot for many of my problems. Though, to be fair, none of this was supposed to be their responsibility. We can thank our own dear mother for being forced to run an entire Gym by ourselves. To this day I don't know where she is, one of my sisters probably does but I would rather it stay that way.

I can remember being a little girl in the Gym's pool. Back then I couldn't swim nearly as well as I can today and I needed a little inflatable Goldeen raft to stay afloat. Dad used to swim around with me for hours while my sisters hung out with Mom. To this day I can still remember staring deep into his dark brown eyes believing with all my being that he was never gonna be gone. Mom was always busy with my sisters. Of course Dad never forgot about them, but he always made time for me. That's what made it especially painful when we got the news.

There was supposed to be this big meeting for all the Gym Leaders of Kanto. According to the newspapers of that time it was gonna be some kind of tournament between them all. Dad was the Leader of the Cerulean Gym at the time and he was absolutely ecstatic about this chance to shine. I can still hear his voice echo throughout the Gym as he trained viciously to better himself. He left a day early so as to meet his old rival Lieutenant Surge at the ship that would take them to Viridian, the site of this tournament. The rest is history. Dad should've known better than to take a ship. That time of year is notorious for being the time when the wild Magikarp of Kanto mysteriously evolved in large clusters. Sure enough their boat came across what Surge described as a storm of Gyarados. His account wasn't really to be trusted though, he wasn't even conscious for the majority of the 'storm'. All they could find was the wreckage and a bunch of bodies, Dad's among them. It's rumored that Surge's Raichu saved his life, but I don't really care. That day was when it all changed. Mom continued to focus on my sisters before abandoning us all. It really is no wonder I hate her.

That's why I can't let Ash go; he can't betray me like that. Ash was the very first guy I cared about after Dad. Maybe Ash doesn't understand how much he means to me. It's understandable; he doesn't know what it's like to lose someone that important. I just don't know what I'd do if he decided to leave me…

I'm sorry diary, I can't write anymore tonight…

Sincerely yours,

Misty


	10. Poetry's Dead

Dear Diary,

I'm going to go ahead and apologize for this entry before I write it; it may come off a bit depressing. Today was yet another slow day that yielded nothing but loneliness. Not even training brightens my day anymore. So, I decided to give poetry a shot. Nothing's more romantic than poetry and I was thinking that maybe trying my hand at it would help alleviate my pain. You know what? It did help a bit. Without further delay, allow me to share the fruits of my venture into literature.

Ashes to ashes,

Dust to dust,

Love to hate,

Trust to betrayal,

All are such things of life.

It isn't much and I don't think I'm proud of it but it is my first attempt. I hope I get better at this kind of stuff. Maybe then I can get Ash to forgive me for yelling at him. That way I won't feel as bad when I tear into him about his little 'date'.

Your personal poet,

Misty


	11. Daisy's Call

Dear Diary,

You know how things just happen sometimes? Well, I was cleaning the lobby today when I got a call. I wasn't expecting any calls and the only person I could think would be calling me would be the League with questions as to my frequent closing of the Gym as of late. Rather than some League official, the person calling was none other than Daisy. My sisters being who they are, I assumed she was calling to tell me that their return would be further delayed for some ridiculous reason. This is where things get weird; Daisy was calling to inform me that she was coming home.

Of course I was confused by her sudden change of heart. As caring as Daisy could be at times she was still just like Lily and Violet; ditzy and lazy. She told me that she had received a call from Brock regarding his being worried about me. Let me explain; ever since he told me about Ash and Dawn's date, I've been ignoring all calls from him. The last thing I wanted was to hear that my boyfriend wanted to break up with me or something and I didn't want Brock to spoil the surprise of my arrival in Sinnoh. Daisy, being the most caring of my sisters, was understandably concerned and wanted to come give me company. Imagine that, one of my sisters actually thinking of someone other than their selves for once.

I was understandably perplexed by this call. Not only did Brock have my sister's number, but that my trip to Sinnoh could now happen. Finally, after countless hours spent hurting over this situation, I will have my chance to confront Ash about his decision. Needless to say I was joyous at the thought of bringing about a conclusion to this whole dilemma. However, I was secretly in conflict about my decision. My desire to confront Ash was matched by my desire to cry into Daisy's shoulder over this. She would understand this situation completely. Hell, she could probably give out some pretty good pointers as to what to do.

Once we were done talking I decided to come up with a plan. I needed to know what I wanted to do. Thinking of finally having someone to cry to, I decided to await Daisy's arrival before leaving. I might even spend a few days talking to her about all of this crap. However, my mind is made up regarding my venture into Sinnoh. After those few days I will depart in a plane. I've decided I want to take you with me so that I can catalogue everything that happens.

Sincerely,

Misty


	12. Good Days are Always Nice to Have

Dear Diary,

I have a lot of news to report to tonight. I'll try to explain everything evenly so as to keep from complicating things.

The first bit of news is that I've got myself completely packed for my trip to Sinnoh. Mainly plain clothes and whatnot, it's not like I can try and compete with this Dawn girl in appearance. I'm still fighting with the decision on whether or not to let my hair down or keep it up as usual. What I want my appearance to tell is that I'm not some silly little girl looking to get jealous towards her boyfriend's traveling buddy. I want Ash, Brock, and Dawn to see that I am a responsible woman who made a mistake in allowing her anger to cloud her judgment. The absolute last two things I want them to think is that I'm either desperately upset by this situation or am there on a warpath.

Speaking of warpath, I got a call from a boy I met in Hoenn. He's a nice kid that I met at the Hoenn Pokémon League, an event I highly enjoyed watching. His name is Leo Seku and could honestly pass as Ash's twin in personality. The key differences being that this kid's got one hell of a mean streak in him. I befriended him after he gave a speech at the League about how he had defeated the Hoenn Elite Four and won their Pokémon League two or so times. A rather impressive resume I must say. What really caught my eye was how good this guy was. I mean Ash is good and everything but Leo could mop the floor with him, something I might actually enjoy seeing as of right now.

Anyway, Leo was just calling to check in on me and let me know he was in Kanto and coming to Cerulean to visit. He made a point to mention how he had noticed my being beaten by that jackass with the Alakazam. Apparently they are rivals or something, not hard to imagine considering the similar media that followed them around. Come to think of it, I would love to see those two battle each other if only to see that bastard get his ass handed to him by Leo. Upon receiving his call I couldn't help but gush over my current situation.

Let me explain a bit here; I do NOT love or have a crush on this guy. My heart is Ash's…even if he completely disregards it. Plus, I honestly think Leo's gay. He attracts girls in a way Brock can only imagine and not one of them catches his eye. That's why I felt so safe telling him everything. One of the few pieces of advice that my sisters have given me is that every girl needs a gay friend and to my luck I've found mine.

Almost immediately Leo told me that my goal was flawed. He pointed out that I didn't know anything about Sinnoh and would probably get lost trying to find Ash. So, rather than let me figure it out on my own, Leo invited himself to go with me to be my guide. He even offered to pay for everything, something I gladly accepted due to my funds running a bit low as of late.

Daisy will arrive tomorrow and that will give me at least two days before Leo drops in to take me to Sinnoh. This is wonderful for me as it means my plan is going perfectly. Soon I can have Daisy take over the gym for me and I'll be on Ash's heels before the month ends thanks to Leo. He even offered to help me figure out what to say to the gang when we find them. Of course that'll be after I talk to Daisy about all of this. I want to be sure that I'm not making any mistakes.

Well, I only have one last thing I want to let you in on before I get my beauty sleep. I checked my messages on my voicemail after I hung up on Leo. There were about five or six calls that I had missed or ignored. Four of them were Brock who probably was looking to talk me down from my warhorse. The last one was one that I had obviously missed rather than deliberately ignoring. I would never have guessed that Ash could summon the gall to call me. Admittedly curious, I decided to go against my better instincts and see what the brat wanted.

It was short and emotionally charged. All he said was that he knew that I was upset and that he wanted to talk to me about all of this and that he wanted me to call him as soon as possible. I could almost hear his voice shake from how nervous he was. Characteristic of that brat I guess, always one to be ruled by his emotions. While I could tell that Ash didn't break down crying in the message, I did in fact break down. It had been so long since I had last heard his lively voice. Oh Diary, I long so for this drama to be over. I want my boy back. I'm tired of cleaning the gym over and over and over again in attempt to take my mind of him. Hell, I'm pretty sure this damn place is the cleanest in the entirety of Kanto.

You know what? I don't care about how any of this turns out. All I want is for this all to end with things back to the way they should be. I'll even suck it up and tell Ash I was in the wrong about everything and that he was right. I just want it to end and for my life to return to normal.

Let's hope Ash can forgive me.

Sincerely,

Misty


	13. Daisy, It's Good to Have You Home

Dear Diary,

I can finally say that I love a member of my family; even if it is only one member in particular. Traveling with Ash and Brock deprived me of a girl with whom I could connect with. In fact, for awhile I actually had forgotten what it was like to talk to someone who understood emotions. Spending the day with Daisy was like a breath of fresh air into a life sullied by the musk of emotional loneliness.

She arrived late last night but was immediately floored by fatigue. So we didn't get much in beyond greetings and such. We planned out how today would go over some leftover pizza I ordered for dinner. I can definitely say that Daisy more than makes up for her poor battle skills with her impeccable planning abilities. Everything fit so well together and was practically guaranteed to somewhat cure me of my pains.

It all started off with some shopping we could bond over; nothing too big of course, just the necessities like shoes, bathing suits, and ice cream. Imagine my surprise when we got back to the gym and Daisy demanded that we battle some trainers in our new bikinis. She did surprisingly well for someone of her poor caliber. Apparently, all these eager trainers had been waiting for me to open the gym again so they could do battle with me; they were about fourteen of them just dying to face me. It was kinda cute in a way, a bunch of young boys, only two girls, drooling over Daisy and I. Plus, this one of the first times I was included by one of my sisters in modeling for 'fans'.

The battling lasted into the night. Understandably worn out from the activity, Daisy decided to share with me the fruits of her travels. I was stunned by the amount of League DVDs she had. As it turns out, my sisters had ventured off on a quest to get closer to that bastard with the Alakazam. The collection was gathered from several different venders they encountered.

To my horror, on most of the discs were several different matches of that bastard against slightly talented trainers who all met similar fates. Only a few of these battles were in any way exciting for me to watch. I just didn't see what it was my sisters apparently saw in him. Hell, I didn't even know his name until I heard the League announcer say it in every match we watched. Seth Detom? More like Seth Really-Dumb. There were some surprises though. Contained within the discs Daisy had bought were four battles between Seth and Leo. There was one for the Kanto League, Hoenn League, and two other matches that took place in stadiums that make both Leagues look like jokes. To be honest, I had believed that Leo was lying to me before when he told me of his rivalry with the jerk. I never would've guessed that he wasn't only telling the truth; he and that Seth guy were pretty much equals in each of the matches.

Now don't get me wrong Diary, I've seen some good battles in my day, but each war those two fought was practically a clinic in how to be a great trainer. I could probably take their matches and use their examples of creative combos, unique strategy, unbelievable power, and flashy outfits in Leo's case to teach tomorrow's trainers how to shine. Despite my dislike for Seth, I have earned massive amounts of respect for him from these videos.

Fittingly, both Leo and Seth came out a winner in two of the four battles. Thanks to their battles I can now say that I have a brand new appreciation for the term outclassed.

After we watched all the DVDs, Daisy couldn't help but go on and on about how handsome Seth was. I didn't have the heart to tell her that he had actually visited the gym while she was away. However, I did have the heart to tell her that I knew Leo and that he was a friend of mine. The response I got was a typical one in regards to Leo's usual effect on girls.

This gives me a good idea. As much as it burns me to think of romance right now, I can't help but get giddy at the thought of hooking them up together. However, my little desire has obvious flaws; the most noticeable being Daisy's preference to Seth over the younger Leo. And I suppose his sexual orientation could prove to be a problem. I wonder how Leo would react if I decided to straight up ask him if he's really gay….hmm….that's some real food for thought.

Well, I'm getting a little heavy eyed at the moment and I can feel sleep calling to me from my bed. I'll write you tomorrow and tell you what Daisy has to say about Ash.

Yours Truly,

Misty


	14. Girl Talk

Dear Diary,

Please forgive me for not writing an entry for last night. I'm really sorry for that! Daisy and I were talking about Ash for so long that I lost track of time. Hell, we didn't stop until the sun started peering through the windows. I'll definitely think of a way to make it up to you in some way.

Daisy actually had a lot to say about my little situation. She said that it was more than natural for couples to fight over things like jealousy and the like, which made me feel better considering how I acted towards Ash during that fateful call. You see, I've been irked by that conversation ever since it occurred. I couldn't figure out if I should be guilty for driving Ash away or be furious that he cheated on me. Daisy really helped me in that area.

Speaking of my fury, Daisy was absolutely supportive of my anger. Being cheated on is something my sisters were surprisingly well versed about. Imagine that, me feeling sympathy for my sisters in some way. I never thought that we would have something to truly bond over. So I guess Ash deserves a bit of credit for creating the situation that Daisy and I bonded over.

There was some trouble when it came to my love for Ash. He was demonized to her by the mention that he had cheated on me. It really was no wonder that Daisy freaked out when she learned that I have every intention of coming out of this with Ash still in my heart. I must say that it has been quite the while since I've heard some of the words she used during her rant about how Ash was a scumbag now.

I tried to change the subject in any way I could, but there was just no saving me from Daisy's wrath. Well, that's not entirely true. During one particularly interesting cluster of curse words I managed to slip in a mention of how that Seth bastard had battled me in our very own gym. She must really be a dedicated fan because she shut up immediately. I even braved a viewing of the footage of that battle for the sake of saving me from another tongue-lashing.

Oh dear lord….just remembering that battle is embarrassing. So humiliating…

Anyway, after we watched the most embarrassing moment of my life a few times over, I finally got to talk to Daisy about Brock. I'm sure you remember how he happened to somehow have her number. According to my flirtatious sister, Brock had been more than charming to them when I wasn't around to drag him off. That lucky idiot managed to sweet talk Daisy and Lily into giving him their numbers. Figures, the only girls remotely interested in him would be my sisters. Luckily for me they have that Seth bastard to drool over for now.

You must be wondering how today went if yesterday was so hellish, am I right? Well, if you must know, both Daisy and I spent the day sleeping in. I woke up around five or six, which is kind of nice considering that we went to bed around ten in the morning.

Ok Diary, time to get to sleep. The last thing I need to do is develop the bad habit of staying up all night. After all, tomorrow's the big day. The day I finally get to run up to Sinnoh and bitch slap that twerp.

From my heart to yours,

Misty


	15. What's Wrong With Being Flashy?

Dear Diary,

Well, today went about as you'd expect for the circumstances at hand. True to his nature, Leo's arrival was loud and obnoxious. Not even that bastard Seth had as many reporters as Leo had following him. I guess it is kind of a big deal when a champion from another region visits, but why the hell do these media whores have to end up at my gym? It isn't very easy to deal with all these vampires soaring around like a swarm of Zubat. Every time you don't answer one of their questions you are bombarded with a thousand other questions about why you didn't answer the first question.

Anyway, once the media circus died down, I was presented with the humorous task of introducing Leo to Daisy. I've never seen her so star struck before. I wouldn't have been surprised had she fainted or something. Instead, Daisy forced him to sign dozens of autographs. Leo, bless his heart, seemed to thrive in the attention. I'd never be able to deal with that kind of attention.

Once the introductions had passed, I gave Leo the tour of the gym. He seemed truly impressed with how well kempt it was, a fact I took great pride in. According to him, the gyms in his native Hoenn aren't nearly as nice as mine, not even the gym he used to lead. The bombastic boy even answered my prayers by not asking me to battle him. After my defeat against Seth I decided to leave battling champions to other champions.

Leo was especially impressed once we reached the battle arena that doubled as a pool. From his excitement I could easily deduce that he had not gone swimming in some time. I hardly had a second to ask if he wanted to swim before he had dashed off to the bathroom to change. God, having such a little brat around brought back fond memories of how Ash would similarly be impulsive in regards to food.

To my surprise, Leo came out of the bathroom and immediately called out one of his Pokémon. Now it isn't abnormal to go swimming with a member of your team, but it was a bit weird that Leo had to call this Pokémon out. You see, the Pokémon that he called out was his Gardevoir, a Pokémon that was rarely absent from her master's side; kinda like Pikachu with Ash. Leo never got the chance to explain it to me due to his being completely submerged in the water before I could blink an eye. Moments later he was joined by both Daisy and his Gardevoir. I decided against the idea of swimming with them. Not that it wouldn't be fun, but because I felt more compelled to go and make some lunch for everyone.

The rest of the day was made up of Daisy bothering Leo with story requests about his amazing journey. If it wasn't for his astounding abilities in battle, I would highly suggest that he should become a writer or something. Those stories of his were some of the funniest things that were nearly impossible to make up. My favorite was the one where Leo and Seth encountered each other at the Sinnoh Pokémon League, one of the few matches of theirs that wasn't on the collection Daisy bought. According to Leo, the battle was so fierce that the arena was damaged to incredible extents and the match had to be put on hiatus in order to repair the destruction. It apparently took the League a month or so to fix everything and by then Leo had already left the region out of boredom and thus forfeited the match to Seth.

That's all for tonight, thanks to a certain champion who doesn't know how to pace himself we won't be leaving for Sinnoh until tomorrow. I can't wait for that plane ride over the ocean. I've never been on a plane and Leo says it's quite the experience. Then again, everything is quite the experience according to him.

Sincerely,

Misty


	16. There and Back Again

Dear Diary,

Diary, do you remember when I said that Leo reminded of Ash? I'd like to retract that statement and put forth the fact that Leo is Ash's clone. Upon waking up he wasted no time in scaring the crap out of Daisy and I. It appears that he shares the twerp's tendency to train his Pokémon in the early morning. Despite their similarities, there was one thing that clearly separated Ash from Leo; none of Ash's Pokémon, to my knowledge, had the ability to set off car alarms with the intensity of their training. Hell, the roar from his Aggron alone probably woke up half of Cerulean. We understandably received a visit from Officer Jenny regarding the disturbances. I swear I would slap that cute little face off of him if it wasn't for the fact that his Pokémon would obliterate me in defense of their master.

After I forced Leo to apologize to Jenny for being a nuisance, Daisy and I were treated to a fabulous breakfast prepared by Leo's Gardevoir. You would've thought we were staying in a five-star hotel or something. It has been a LONG time since I was treated to such a feast. I guess this was just foreshadowing of how much I would grow to love Leo's Gardevoir on the plane.

The bike ride to the airport was entertaining to say the least. I was treated to more stories about his adventure that Leo hadn't told us before. Most interesting were the stories he told about his meetings with two of Kanto's most legendary trainers in recent memory; the Pax Brothers.

Explanation time; the Pax Brothers are a pair of relatively modern legends. I say that because the older of the two is only a year older than me and the younger one is exactly Ash's age. These brothers got their start in Pallet Town and made themselves notorious for their abilities in double battles. It was honestly not that impressive due to Kanto's overall preference of the single battle format, but the few who specialized in double battles were bulldozed by these boys. I wish I could meet at least one of them one day.

The whole subject kind of petered off onto other subjects once I told Leo about how Ash had actually been friends with the younger Pax Brother. I'm not exactly sure how that brat managed to be lucky enough to know one of them. Leo was legitimately impressed by that fact but he soon changed the subject to how cool Cerulean City is. I guess he was just being careful to avoid talking about Ash too much. A smart move if that's true. I don't think I'd be able to stay balanced on my bike with thoughts of that pest running wild in my overworked brain.

Now this is the exciting part; part of Leo's privileges was that he was _given_ first class tickets for free. GIVEN, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! Those tickets cost nearly a fortune and Leo's status as a champion got us _free tickets_! Let me re-iterate; _FREE FIRST CLASS TICKETS ALL THE WAY TO SINNOH!_ My very first plane ride and I was gonna be doing it in true style. The services were incredible. Free TV, free internet, free food, and free Pokémon rejuvenation. It's like the best Pokémon Center in the world….AND IT FLIES! I'm actually expecting to be given a full spa treatment on top of everything else.

Once we were seated in the best seats on the plane, Leo immediately fell asleep. Figures, a boy who jumps around like there's a fire in his pants would be immediately lulled to sleep by the prospect of sitting down for more than an hour. I should probably never show him this entry. That bit about the fire in his pants might be offensive to him with his being potentially gay. His Gardevoir and I were hardly that impatient. Oh! I didn't mention that part. With his tickets being _free_, Leo casually secured a seat for his beloved Gardevoir in-between him and me. And on top of everything else he's given; Leo's Gardevoir talks!

I was practically floored when the Gardevoir began to telepathically speak to me. Even cooler, I didn't even need to speak out loud to talk to her. It turns out that she could just easily read my thoughts. A little disturbing in terms of mental privacy, but incredibly useful considering that I was ready to 'talk' to someone who wasn't super emotional like Daisy or Leo.

Very quickly I learned that she preferred to be referred to by the name Leo chose for her as a baby Ralts; Syria. That's such a pretty name; I wish I knew someone named Syria. Actually….I kind of do know someone named Syria now.

'Talking' to Syria was incredibly special for me. Being able to converse with Leo's most prized Pokémon presented me with a unique look into who he was. By that I mean into whether or not he's gay. Syria found that particular question to be slightly humorous. According to her, Leo is anything but gay; he's just extremely reserved. A little letdown from losing a gay friend, I decided to pry into why he was so reserved. Now I should go ahead and mention that this next part made me absolutely regret any of the frustration I have had with Ash.

Leo was born in the Hoenn town of Lavaridge Town, a place I didn't actually get to see when I was there. His family moved back to Johto when his mother became pregnant again and Leo refused to move. The reason was a girl named Flannery that he had befriended. Unsure of what to do, Leo's family basically abandoned him at the Lavaridge Town Gym and left unceremoniously. Flannery's family gladly took the young Leo in and he grew up beside his friend, growing closer to her with every passing day. According to Syria, the two friends forged a romance early on.

Around this part of the story Syria began to actually tear up and had to take momentary breaks to regain her composure. The story had so far struck several cords with me. Leo's family abandoning him drew obvious parallels to my mother's departure. Even the young romance he started with Flannery seemed to mirror Ash's and mine very closely. Syria described her in a way that would probably match a personality summery if I decided to write one on me. Leo, of course, was every bit Ash's personality-twin despite this story being about a much younger Leo.

Syria spent a few minutes of silence just observing her sleeping master, who lay like a log in a river with drool forming a noticeable pool on his pillow. I was touched by just how much Syria obviously cared for her master. Watching her gently fluff his pillow while wiping away dribbles of drool served only to remind me of all the times Ash and Pikachu cared for each other in a similarly loving fashion. Granted, Syria being a girl made it far sweeter than when Ash and Pikachu would help each other clean up the mess they tended to make while eating.

Once she was done taking care of Leo, Syria picked up where we left off in the story. Huh, taking care of. That seems almost too appropriate for what happens at the end of this sad little story.

Flannery and Leo's romance continued onto the start of their journey around Hoenn. It seems that they had decided to undertake this challenge together. They both departed from Lavaridge on the same day and for about two weeks they were fine. Then Flannery began to become upset with Leo's single-minded desire to become stronger. All he wanted to do was be stronger than everyone else and that meant continually proving himself superior to Flannery. Eventually the two lovers clashed and parted ways. Flannery leaving had apparently been something of traumatic to Leo. Syria tells that she and Leo first crossed paths only a day later. The boy that she met that day was a mess and merely a shadow of who he really was. Ever since their departure, Leo had basically shut himself off from romance. A matter that Syria found depressing, which is understandable considering that she holds her master in extremely high regards and is insulted that he won't let anyone share in his passion.

For nearly an hour after the end of the story Syria and I comforted each other. I can honestly say that I'm dumbfounded that I would find true understanding from someone else's Pokémon. Here I thought that it would be Leo or Daisy that would be able to relate to my hardships. As it turns out, Daisy is too flighty to truly experience love and Leo's far too reserved to share his feelings with other people.

You know what Diary? I'm not gonna let Ash end up like Leo. That would be awful. Ash's a treasure of a person and this world deserves to have an Ash Ketchum who doesn't lock away his massive heart. I'm sure you know what this means; I have a plan. I refuse to allow history to repeat itself here. Syria didn't really tell me what happened to Flannery after the departure but she did mention that Leo made damn sure to ruin her reputation at the Gym they grew up at together. A little surprising that such a nice guy would have a vindictive streak in him. Oh yeah, I won't be quitting on Ash so quickly. Just as soon as I beat the hell out of him for cheating I will make sure to let him know that I will never leave him. No, that twerp is gonna have to do a lot more than that to get rid of me.

Syria has already fallen asleep with her head resting on the shoulder of the sack of potatoes that is her master. There's still about eleven or more hours left in this flight and I don't plan on staying awake the whole time. Much love my hardback friend.

Love,

Misty


	17. Dear Misty

Dear Misty's Diary,

Good morrow sir book, forgive me for awaking you like this but your owner saw fit to leave you lying open on her food tray and curiosity has long since killed my cat. Be not worried for I am not a book thief or any kind of near-do-well with ill intentions. My name is Maximilian Andros Seku; those of the common tongue are permitted only to call me Leo. I am famous throughout the world for my abilities in Pokémon battles. You may recognize me as the first in line for the throne of the Seku Empire.

Now, if you are a smart book, you should quickly discern that my name is not actually Maximilian Andros Seku and that I am in no way stuck up. I am, however, very bored and not very good at resisting temptation.

I have decided to take this opportunity to leave your dear owner a note so as she can avoid anymore misunderstandings. Ahem, I am not and never have been gay. I have absolutely no preference for men and harbor no feelings of sexual attraction to my own gender. I am, however, vastly proud of being a man, therefore, I like to keep my appearance above-average on most days. Secondly, I am in no way sorry for disturbing the denizens of Cerulean yesterday morning. If the people of your city cannot take waking up that early then not one of them should have a single job between them. Thricely, my business with Flannery is MY business and MY business alone. If you are interested in the nitty-gritty then I suggest you come to me rather than ask Syria.

I assure you that I only read the previous entry and nothing else.

Now, onto the matter that is soon to be at hand; once we arrive in Hearthome City, I will do a 'dex sweep of the region to ascertain Ash's location. I gather that he has a tendency to acquire a new Poké-dex every time he enters a new region and thus he will be relatively easy to track.

On a personal note, you won't lose Ash. Not if I have anything to say about it. Boys can be stupid and impulsive. And if he is being unreasonably near-sighted about the whole thing I'm sure a battle will ring his ears right and square.

Alright, it seems as though it is time for me to hit the hay once more. I don't feel like watching Poké-hontas again, though I must say that the female Weavile in the main role is a phenomenal actress.

Live long and do well,

Hoenn Pokémon League Champion Leo Seku HPLC, HGL, HPLO, etc…


	18. He Never Learns

Dear Diary,

Can you believe that blockhead? I fall asleep and he decides to take liberties with my diary! Uh, the sheer annoyance of it is just agonizing! How can Syria stand being around him?

Before you go and assume I'm pissed off at Leo, I should let you know that I'm not mad at him. I'm angry that he went and read my diary and then wrote in it himself. It just wouldn't be right for me to be mad at him after what he wrote. After all, he does have a point. What I talk with Syria about was Leo's life. No, he doesn't have the authority to tell Syria not to tell anyone what she knows, but he does have the right to be offended by being talked about behind his back. If it wasn't for my diary entry he wouldn't have a clue that anything had happened.

I will not, however, apologize to that lummox. You don't violate a girl's privacy like that. It's just wrong! What if I had written some kind of secret that I didn't want anyone knowing? However, the subject matter of what he wrote was of importance. So I guess I can give him a pass this time.

We've still got like six hours or something until we get to Hearthome. I can't wait to see Ash again. It'll be nice to see Brock too. Dawn, on the other hand, will finally be measured up by me. I'll finally be able to truly tell if she's my superior or not. The very thought of cresting a hill and seeing them gawking in surprise at seeing me is making my heart beat incredibly fast.

That being said, it's time for sleep.

Sincerely,

Misty

Dear Misty,

I'll make sure to remember that everything I write in your diary is of importance.

Sincerely,

Hoenn Pokémon League Champion Leo Seku HPLC, HGL, HPLO, etc…


	19. The Bainers

Dear Diary,

About five hours ago we arrived at an airport in Hearthome City. I've never seen so many people going crazy before. Fan-girls, fan-boys, and reporters alike were all lined up in a gauntlet of impending headache as we exited the plane. Leo assured me that everything would be ok and that this was normal, normal for him at least. I felt very uneasy at the looks that reporters and fan-girls were giving me as I walked closely to the posing Leo. Yes, he was posing for these pests. It was only later that he told me that the posing helped detract attention away from me.

Odd enough, a limo was waiting for us. I was under the impression that we would be on our way to find Ash immediately. However, upon later recollection, taking a day to sleep off the jetlag was very wise indeed.

Once we were seated comfortably in the limo Leo told me about this guy who was offering his home for the night. This guy, Baize Bainer, was contacted by Leo sometime prior to his arrival to Cerulean. I was intimidated a bit by staying with Baize. Normally I'm not so paranoid about people, but this isn't a region I've ever been to. Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, looks incredibly different from what I've seen of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. I just wasn't quite ready to trust some stranger I hadn't met yet. However, Leo insisted.

As it turns out, that Baize guy is actually pretty cool. He's a famous Pokémon Coordinator, kind of like Ash's old friend May. He's got this huge mansion that he shares with his hilarious wife and two adorable daughters. I can say that I immediately fell in love with his daughters. They are just too cute together. There's Ally, the younger of the two, who's about ten years old with layered golden hair. She's probably the cuter of the two. In an odd twist, Ally's a huge fan of mine and has a similar fascination with water-type Pokémon. Then there's the one who hasn't really opened up to me; Carella. It kinda makes since in a way, seeing as Carella's really into electric-types.

Anyway, Baize took us in and let us join the family for dinner. I finally got a chance to rest my ears once Leo started telling stories (again…). Both Carella and Ally were mystified by his every word. It was cute to watch their eyes bulge with every dazzling detail that he worked into his stories that are of debatable reality. What really betrayed Leo were Syria's eyes as he rambled on. I can easily see the same expression she had being plastered all over my face while Ash would talk big.

Tomorrow we get to go on our journey to find Ash. Leo told me that he would be working on finding Ash's Poké-dex throughout the night. I feel really bad knowing that he's just down the hall with his face pressed against some kind of computer screen trying to find that twerp. However, Leo did volunteer...

With Love,

Misty


	20. We Aren't Alone

Dear Diary,

Forgive me for the length of this entry tonight. When Leo said that we would find Ash within four days, he meant it. According to the signal emanating from Ash's Poké-dex, he is somewhere near Oreburgh City. Which, to me, seems to be about a two week walk or a one week bike ride, however, Leo swore we would get there much sooner than that. Only now do I realize how he intends to make that deadline; riding non-stop on our bikes while maintaining a time efficient sleep schedule.

I know what you're thinking; sleep schedule? I've never travelled using some sort of schedule. When I was traveling with Ash, the only time goals we set were to get moving by at least twelve and stop when we got hungry. Leo, apparently, doesn't see that as efficient. And I agree with him to a point. If we don't move fast enough then Ash will probably move on.

Now here's the kicker; we aren't alone.

Explanation time, when Leo made arrangements to stay with Baize, they weren't without Leo doing Baize a huge favor. You see, Ally and Carella have never gone on an adventure before and the one thing Baize wanted most was for his daughters to see more of the Sinnoh region they would have seen by staying home; which leads in perfectly to how this whole day started.

Leo woke me up, thankfully not using his Aggron, around eight in the morning. I got dressed, making sure to dress for the cool morning breeze we'd be dealing with on our bikes. When I got down stairs, I was greeted with a small buffet for breakfast. Similar to the dinner Mrs. Bainer made, the breakfast was delicious. At nine I was already waiting outside for Leo to come out so we could get a move on. Imagine my surprise when the front door opened and out stepped Ally and Carella. Leo walked out with a sheepish little grin on and waved goodbye to the nice family before mounting his bike with Syria floating beside him patiently. The girls said goodbye to their parents and got on their own bikes with looks of anticipation directed our way. Without a word Leo began to ride off, signaling me and the girls to follow him.

The girls weren't as bad of company as I would've thought. They knew everything about what we saw and the Pokémon that saw us. Ally in particular seemed determined to gush to me over her knowledge of Pokémon. Carella seemed content to ride just beside her sister with her attention on the road in front of her.

It was during this ride that I noticed something perched on Carella's shoulder. This little white and black squirrel-like Pokémon was perched carefully with its face gently pressed against hers. If it had been a bug Pokémon then we would have had a problem, but since it was a darling little squirrel-thing I decided to just look the other way. The reason I mention this odd Pokémon is one that I will probably have to touch upon in a later entry.

We continued to ride on throughout the day and only stopped around nine at night or something ridiculous like that.

I'd love to gush about the beauty of Sinnoh, but fatigue is getting the better of me….this entry is actually a lot longer than I thought I could manage…

With Love,

Misty


	21. This Boy is CRAZY!

Dear Diary,

Remember how I said this place was beautiful? Well, it is! The mornings out away from civilization are stunning. Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn were pretty, but this place absolutely blew them away. If only Leo would let us rest to catch Pokémon…that way I'd get a chance to actually scope the view better than I could from atop a bike.

I've got some new regarding Carella's awesome Pokémon though. Once Leo finally decided to stop for lunch around three, my chance finally arose to ask about the odd little creature. According to her it's called an Emolga. I've never ever heard of anything like that. The little patches on its cheeks gave away the fact that it was an electric-type. Imagine my surprise when she told me that this Pokémon was from some region called Unova. Only once or twice had I ever heard of the region. It was further away from Kanto than every other place I'd been. Understanding quickly dawned on me when she started to tell me that she was actually not related to Ally. Turns out she's adopted and from that far off region. I didn't want to know…scratch that, I _really_ wanted to know everything about that situation, but it wouldn't be proper for me to suddenly beg her to tell me what her home was like. Plus, the girl didn't seem too happy to talk about that place anyway, so we just left it at that.

Leo's a freaking monster though! Twenty minutes for lunch and then eight straight hours of bike riding; can you believe that? I've never been so tired in my entire life! He made it up to us by cooking a splendid meal as if he wasn't even tired to have ridden that long.

Poor Ally and Carella…they looked like they wanted to kill him. They probably didn't figure their adventure would be this…exhausting. The dears fell right to sleep after they ate.

Using this opportunity to have some alone time with Syria and Leo, I questioned him about the adventure he promised to take them on. This was no way to experience anything. If he hadn't made a good point then I would've raised hell.

His explanation was that we had to catch Ash soon. If we waited too long then he would reach another town and his Pokédex's signal would be lost due to electrical disturbance caused by the buildings and electronics.

After he told me that we talked for a few hours. I questioned him about Hoenn and what it was like to be so famous. He said it was nothing special, more like a hassle rather than a gift. He told me that he missed Lavaridge Town and would love to return despite the difficulties it would cause. That was the reassuring advice he gave me about Ash. Not even the most adventurous of people could stay away from home forever, though I had to give Leo some major credit considering that he hadn't been back to his home town for years. A sad story, but understandable.

Time for bed again, we'll be hitting it real hard tomorrow and Leo promised that we might even find Ash at some point in the coming day. We just had to quicken our pace... QUICKEN? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS GUY?

Love,

Misty


	22. Sorry

Dear Diary,

I'm extremely sorry for having not written in you for…well…about two weeks now, but I've just not had the heart. After all of this nonsense with Ash…you understand, right? I hardly wanted to do anything at all after…but I'm getting ahead of myself, let me explain.

Leo was not lying when he said we would reach where he was detecting Ash's Pokédex signal to be, we certainly reached it in good time, not that I think Allie and Carella were very fond of having to have move so quickly without stopping. I didn't blame those girls one bit for getting after him the way they did. The way he had us moving was absolutely no way to have an adventure, but, as I've said before, I had more important things on my mind than adventuring.

That's what made everything so heartbreaking. All of that expectation, planning, dreaming, and effort into seeing have happen, wasted. Yes, that's right, Ash wasn't even there. Correction, there was an Ash there, just not my Ash. Turns out Leo didn't know that his last name would be Ketchum. I should take responsibility for his mistake. Why didn't I tell him Ash's last name?

Oh well, it's too late to wonder about any of that anymore.

As you can tell, I'm currently on the plane heading back to Kanto. Unfortunately, without Leo around to get me those free seats I had to use what little money I had left to get the ticket and let's just say that I definitely prefer first class.

I feel bad that I had to leave the girls and Leo behind, especially given Allie being a fan of mine and Leo being…well…Leo, but without Ash being there, I didn't see any reason to stay. I mean, as beautiful as Sinnoh is and as much as I want to see those lakes, I just want to crawl into bed back in Cerulean and never wake up.

Speaking of waking up, I'm going to try to get some sleep now…sorry, I know that you've probably been missing me, but I haven't been able to sleep a lot since we found that Ash.

Love,

Misty


End file.
